Good Bye and Good Night
by Mazzie May
Summary: AsheBalthier Ashe is irritable in the wee hours of morning. Then again, it's not like Vaan doesn't deserve it. Post XII, non compatible with RW. T for Author's Note. Call you up in the middle of the night…


**Author's Note: Drabble, drabble**

**Genre: General/humor**

**Rating: Kplus, suggestive moment  
Characters: Ashe, Vaan, mentions of Balthier, Fran  
Pairings: Suggested Balthier/Ashe  
Summary: Ashe is irritable in the wee hours of morning. Then again, it's not like Vaan doesn't deserve it. Call you up in the middle of the night…**

* * *

**Good Bye and Good Night**  
_By: Mazzie May_

Ashe glared pure and absolute death into the empty space in front of her. If looks could kill, as they say, the wall opposite of her would begin to rot, eroding away into spongy clumps and flakes that would pile on the floor, leaving a blackening open maw in which she could see all the way through.

Vaan stared pleasantly at the side of her face, either ignoring her anger or oblivious to it, waiting patiently for her response.

"Allow me to understand this," she began. "It's an unholy hour of the night. You _sneak_ into my castle, rudely wake me from the first night of sleep I've had in nearly half past a year, drag me straight into my _private_ study and all to ask a question that could have easily _waited until the sun was well into the sky_?"

"Well..." He rolled his eyes up and to the left, pursing his lips before nodding. "Yep."

She slammed her fist onto the counter. He went out of his way to make her mad! He was doing this on purpose, the little street-rat. She began to massage her temple with her free hand, hoping that maybe if she put enough pressure onto the blood vessel, she'd pass out and, by extension, be unable to murder the little _urchin._

"Well, this has been a wonderful waste of both our time," she offered sarcastically, pushing herself from the plush chair behind the massive desk. "Good night."

He blocked her path. "Ah, c'mon, Ashe!" Her anger flared at the casual addressle. Vaan would probably never address her correctly, fine, but he could at least show some _goddamned_ courtesy at almost three in the morning. "You have to know!"

"Well, I don't!" She tried to push past him, but he sidestepped into her way again. She moved right, so did he. She moved left, so did he. Left, right. Left, right. Left, "_Vaan_!"

"Please? Just tell me where I can find them and I'll go."

She stomped her foot with a huff. "I don't know where they are! I told you that already."

He crossed his arms. "You have to know. You n' Balthier--"

"I'm not his_keeper_, Vaan. He needn't report his activities to me." His expression told her he didn't believe a word of it, but that was just too bad for him. Every word was truth and she was tired. He tossed his eyes to the side, probably trying to think of a way to make her talk and she took her chance.

She ran around the other side of the desk, towards the door. She might've made it, too, if she weren't in her nearly no-soled slippers and clingy night dress with matching, equally constricting robe. Ashe had a hand on the handle, but Vaan's palm forced the door shut.

"Ooo!" She spun around to face him, her curly ponytail whipping his face. "Sod off--" She stopped herself. Amallia could swear up a storm if she wanted to, but Ashelia couldn't. Queen's don't get to do fun things like that. "Go away! And if you won't, let me."

"Geez, Ashe!" He rubbed at his nose." You weren't this mad when Basch used to wake you up." Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head from all the effort it took her not to yell _B__asch didn't strike me with a pillow over and over at three in the _goddamn_morning._

He ignored her expression. "You honestly don't know where they are?"

"_No_." She yanked the door open and he stepped back so as not to be seen. "And for further information," she stepped into the hall and shot him a dirty look. He stuck his tongue out. "In case this mood strikes you again, they only time I am ever aware of where Balthier is, is when he's in my bed! Now good bye and _good night._"

_SLAM!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Something that wouldn't let me nap until I got it down somewhere. 'Somewhere' being my LiveJournal at first, but eventually, I moved it here. Just a little something that means nothing. Just trying to get as many of the creative cells active as I can so I can get back to what really counts: Long Live the Queen. I've got to write myself out of this whole I made. Because, honestly. You guys deserve better. And the FUCK won't fanfiction dot net let me do anything in formating? It's all retarded.  
**

**R&R please, any and all commentary appreciated.**


End file.
